


Teasing Out

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's an experiment you don't know the result of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Poetry class (Fall 2004)

It seems I'm following in the footsteps of Pavlov, Dog.  
making you bark and sweat and drool  
               all on my command.

You're such a simple creature  
to condition a response out of,  
but I'm yet to understand  
What are your limits?  
               How much is it going to take for me to break you?

Each day a new batch of data,  
carefully taken from each yelp and growl  
you bite back with, baring your true nature to me and everyone else.  
Yet I'm sure you haven't caught on to this amusing experiment.

And though you complain of me daily,  
just be thankful I haven't cut you open  
and stuck thick tubes in your mouth.  
I've got some self control.  
I'm not too keen on seeing your reaction to that.

               Not yet, anyhow.


End file.
